Home
by regalshipper
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week day two; Trapped Together. After encountering some rather strange weather, Robin and Regina end up in alone in the woods.


**A/N Hello again! Back for day two of Outlaw Queen week! Today's prompt; Trapped together.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Normally, when one sees a massive snow storm coming, they stay inside. That is not the case when you live out in the woods. It was very unfortunate to be living out of tent when suddenly the temperature drops over forty degrees in a day. There was something going on, and Robin didn't like it. Robin made it his first priority was to get all the people out and then try to save as many things from their camp as possible.

It was a surprise how many people volunteered to help; Granny was putting up all the people in her bed and breakfast. Emma, David, Mary Margret, and even Regina helped them get supplies out of the woods, since no one in the camp would even begin to know how to drive.

After loading up Regina's car, they lifted up one of the last bundles of supplies into David's truck when the snow began to fall. It was slow at first, the occasional flurry falling form the sky and sticking to the crunchy leaves. Soon, however, the storm progressed, it coming down in large clumps until it coated the forest floor entirely.. "Do you think that we have saved enough!" David yelled from his truck's flat bed.

"It will have to do." Robin said as he finished strapping down the last bundle of supplies that he had handed up to them. "Might I have a ride back to town?"

"We filled the truck completely. There is only enough room for three people." Mary Margret said as she rolled down the window, shivering from the cold air.

"I..." Regina said loudly. "Can take him." She composed herself standing up a little taller.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she jumped down from the back of David's truck with a hand full of extra bungee chords.

"Yes. Now go before we all get stuck out here." Regina said. Emma nodded and got into the car with her parents.

She watched the Charming family drive away and kept a stone cold face. She was, however, delighted that she was going to stay with Robin. Truth be told, that over the week she had not seen him, she had really missed him. And now was a perfect time to just spend some time with him. As she climbed into the car, so did Robin. She buckled her seat belt and she put her keys in the ignition, turning them to start the car.

To her disappointment, the car just grumbled. She tried again, but nothing happened. She squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her hands onto the wheel. "What is wrong?" Robin asked as he pulled on the seat belt in a confused manner.

"It won't start." Regina said releasing her seat belt and opening the door. She got out and lifted the lid of the car. She had unfortunately never learned what most of the inner workings of her car did, taking it to the body shop any time is had problems.

"What is this!" Robin said staring down at the many wires and smaller machines that were even more foreign to him then Regina. "There is a reason I prefer the type of carriage drawn by horse."

Regina rolled her eyes. "That isn't the only way out of here." She reaching into her trench coat's pocket and pulled out her cell phone flipping it open. Going though her contacts list, she selected Mary Margret's phone number and held the phone to her ear. When she noticed there was no dial tone, she moved the phone away from her face to see the words 'No Service' blinking on the display.

She snapped the phone shut in anger. "Damn it."

"Well can't you just..." Robin moved his hands around initiating Regina's magic. "Poof us out of here?"

Regina shut her eyes. Well of course she could do that, but she felt that fate was trying to bring them together. Now with snow up to their ankles, there would be no way out, but she knew of that there was an old log cabin not to far from here that no one had ever lived in where they could stay. "No... I only have enough magic to transport one, and I don't think you would want to get left out here." She lied.

"No the conditions are... quiet unfavorable." He said looking up at the sky as the large snow flakes continued to accumulate on the ground.

"You know, the is an empty cabin over that hill." Regina said to him as she pulled her keys out from her pocket. She one of the blankets they had salvaged from the Merry Men's camp and threw it to Robin. She slammed her car door shut and locked the doors. "If we walk fast enough, we will be able to get over there in time."

"Sounds much better than freezing to death out here."

* * *

After arriving in the log cabin, Regina had started a fire in the hearth. Outside, they could both clearly see the snow building up, the door now blocked. Robin was pacing behind her in distress, but as Regina sat by the fire that burned softly, she smiled a little. She was exactly where she wanted to be; with him.

"Robin." She said to him stopping him in his tracks. He finally stopped pacing and looked to her. "If you keep walking like that you are going to ware a hole in the floor. Relax, we are going to be fine."

He walked away from the spot he was pacing in, catching a glimpse of the snow building up outside of the log cabin before he sat down beside her. He held out his hands to the fire, warming his fingers. "It is not us I am worried about, it is Marian and Roland."

Regina almost rolled her eyes at the remark. "They are staying at Granny's, I am sure the are perfectly safe."

He didn't reply for a minute, his eyes following the individual flames int the fire. "I have just never the Roland with her before. And I told them I would be back. I don't want them to be worried."

"I am sure they will be fine with out you Robin." Regina said placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged a little making it slide off. "Roland hasn't taken to his _mother_ yet." Regina closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. She knew he was trying to keep his marriage together.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He has spent almost his entire life without a mother and Marian is quiet over protective." Regina nodded and Robin continued on. "It is like she is a whole different person, I mean she is not the way I remember her. Maybe it is because we were both young and naïve when we met and we fell into love. But it isn't enough any more, I don't feel the way I used to. Our love just isn't the same."

Regina felt the words in her throat wanting to come out. Telling him that she could give him that love, that she could give him what he felt he was missing out on. But she felt an uncomfort come with the words. She let her mouth shut.

"Regina?" She turned her head back to him, humming recognition. "I miss you."

"Pardon?"

"I miss you." His hand moved over to her's, landing on top of it. "I miss... us."

Without thinking, Regina move forward to kiss him on the lips, but he pulled away a little. She blushed in embarrassment and slid her hand out from underneath. "I am sorry, that was highly inappropriate."

"No, no I am sorry. I am," He stopped to take a breath, "trying to hold together a failing marriage and if I kiss you again, I don't think I will be able to." Regina raised an eyebrow, sending a hand into her hair to push back her bangs. "I just want you to know that I did mean every word I said when we were in our relationship, and still feel that way."

She stood up. "I understand Robin."

He watched her closely as she walked over to the window, running her fingertips over the frozen windowpane. "Is it still snowing?"

"Yes it is." She said quietly watching the snow come down in sheets. "I have missed you too, Robin."

He stood up from his seat by the fire, letting the wool blanket that he had wrapped over his shoulder fall to the ground as he walked. Regina moved her head down keeping her eyes to the floor. He placed two fingers under her chin lifting it up so that her eyes met his. Moving his hand up to her cheek, he moved his face to her's slowly, the two meeting in a brief kiss.

Once the separated, she weaved her hands it his hair pulling him back toward her. There lips met again in a frenzy. All thoughts of his wife and son escaped his mind as he continued their kiss, his hand moving to her cheek. Once they separated once again, he leaned forward placing his head on her's. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."

He placed his other hand on the back of her head, tilting it down so that he could kiss her forehead. He then moved his arms back to her sides and wrapped them tightly around her.

Her arms did the same around him, pulling him closer, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his fast but steady heart beat for minutes with her eyes closed. This is what she missed feeling, something she could not describe. This feeling, it made her feel warm. It made her feel home. Her lids opened very slowly eyes looking out the window.

"Look. The snow has stopped."


End file.
